paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Brainwashing Mystery (Plot)
In the forest one day Matt:He will pay! The world will know! You do not leave a pup behind! Matt goes to his hand built lair Matt:So who will be my evil puppet? *Sees a picture of Chase* Perfect! At the lookout Chase:Hey Rocky! Do you wanna play some Pup Pup Boogie? Rocky:Sure! Rocky and Chase begin playing Pup Pup Boogie Rocky:Ughh Chase you are beating me! Chase:I know! *Chase does a tail spin and bumps into Skye* Whoaaa! Skye:*Falls* Ouchh! Grrr! Chase you bumped me! Chase:Oh! Um I'm sorry. Skye:Why did you do that? Chase:Skye I'm sorry. It was an accident. Skye stomps away Rubble:Um Chase? Are you ok? Chase didn't answer and walked away. Later in Chase's pup house Chase:Skye... I'm sorry. (For this part read "So Close Yet So Far Away") A trapdoor opens Chase:AHHHHHHHHH! Silver Runs in Silver:Chase? Chase! I need to tell the others about this! Silver runs to the park Silver:Guys! Zuma:What is it Silver? Silver:It's Chase! He's gone! Skye:What?!? Zuma:Oh no! We have to find him! Back in Matt's lair Chase:Huh? Matt:So you're finally awake Mr. Chase. Chase:Who are you? Matt:I'm your worst nightmare. Chase:Hey! Let me out! Matt:Stop your useless escape attempts and look into my eyes! Chase:Huh? Chase was brainwashed Skye:Guys! There is someone calling! Skye turns on the by screen Matt:Hello! I am Matt. And I have your friend. Rubble:What? Marshall:Let him go! Now! Matt:Here... you guys are really light headed. (For this.part read "Left Behind") Skye:You brainwashed Chase?! Matt:Hmmm... I guess I should take it back. You're smarter than you look cocapoo. Skye:Leave Chase alone you monster! The screen turns off Skye:Chase... Marshall:Dont worry Skye. We'll get him back. Skye:I know we will. Silver get your flying suit! We're taking this pup head on! Silver: Ok! Silver and Skye fly out Skye's mind:Chase... I will get you back. (For this part read "What Flying High Means To Me") Silver:What about that building right there? Skye:That's just Katie's shop. Grrr! Chase where are you? Silver:I think I see the building hes in! Skye:Lets go! (For this part read "Take To The Sky! (Rise Up!)") Silver and Skye busts into Matt's lair Skye:Give us back Chase! Matt:You fools! You just walked right to your doom! Attack! Chase:Yes master. Chase sharpens his claws Skye:Chase. Don't you remember me? It me Skye. Chase:*About to attack* I must attack. Silver jumps in he way Chase:*Attacks Silver* Silver:Aggg! Skye:Silver! Chase:*Walks closer slowly* Skye:Chase! Stop it! It's me! Your friend! Chase's mind:Skye! I can break free! Matt:Attack! More! More! Skye:Chase... A stick hits Chase in the head Zuma:Stay away from my friends! The rest of the pups run in Matt:Grrrr! You annoying pups o all places! Rocky:Enough! I won't let you control my friends and I wont let you hurt them either! Matt:You have no choice! Attack! Chase:Yes master. Skye:Chase! It's me! Rubble:Skye we need to get out of here! Skye:I'm not leaving without Chase! Rocky:That's it! *Grabs and carries Skye and Silver out* Skye:No! Chase! Matt:I will find and destroy you all! In a forest Skye:We have to go back! Rocky:Listen if we hadn't shown up you would have been torn apart. Skye:We have to save Chase! Marshall:We can save him in the morning. Skye:Fine. Everybody went to sleep (For this part read "Sun And Moon") In he morning Skye:*Wakes up* Ahh! Matt:Well hello Ms. Skye. Skye:Where am i? Matt:You are in a chamber where I will take control of you too. Skye:No! Let me out! Matt:Never! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Skye:Grrr! What do you even want with me? Matt: Revenge on the Paw Patrol! And revenge on him. Skye:Who's him? Matt:Ryder. Skye:No! I won't let you! Matt: Defense system on! Skye gets shocked Skye:Ahhhhhhh! *Falls* Matt:No i say you should just be comfortable. You're gonna be here for a long time... In the forest Silver:Where's Skye?!? Rubble:What? She was right there! Rocky:She might have gotten captured by that pup-napper! Marshall:We have to save her! Back in Matt's lair Matt:Now cocapoo your time in up! Skye:No! Matt:Mind control system on! Hahahah! Skye:No! No! Help! Marshall:* Hears Skye* Skye! I hear her! Rocky:Marshall lead the way! Marshall leads them to Matt Skye:No! No! No! No! Zuma:Skye! Leave her alone! *Jumps on Matt* Rubble:Wha are you doing to her?! Matt:Get off me! *Bites Zuma* Zuma:Ahhhhhhhhh! Marshall:Zuma! Silver:I think this is what they use to control Chase. Zuma: Disconnect it! Silver breaks Matt's control of Chase Chase:I'm...Free! Matt:No! Marshall:Skye is in trouble! Chase: Skye?! Skye:Help me! Chase:Skye! Chase breaks through the chamber causing Skye to be saved Skye:Chase. You're back! *Hugs Chase* Chase:*Blushes* Yes. I'm back. (For this part see the reprise of "Sun And Moon") Zuma:Wait! Where did the pup-napper go? Chase:He flew out! Rubble:Now what do we do? Skye:We defend eachother! And make sure nothing like this happens again! Chase:Still...I don't think we've seen the past of him. Later Matt:Now they will all pay thanks to my new partner! Robo-Chase! Robo-Chase: Robo-Chase is on the case! The case to destroy the Paw Patrol! Matt:Mwhahahahahahahaha! The End